The Case That Brings Everyone Together
by HailsTG28
Summary: Four months after Tony left Gibbs and the team have to figure out a case of someone setting fire to Navy ships. Along the way they meet some old and familiar faces, bringing them together once again. Gibbs/Tony Father/Son. Slight McAbby, TIVA and new faces. (Bad summary, please given it a chance) Set after season 13 (After the finale that hasn't aired yet).


**The Case that Brings Everyone Together**

 **Chapter 1**

 **A/N: This is something that came into my head when I found out about Michael Weatherly leaving NCIS.**

 **This story begins from four months after Tony has left. Two new team members are there.**

 **Sorry for any spelling, grammar mistakes I'm only 15, but I take credit for all the mistakes.**

 **Hope you enjoy, Haylee!**

 **NCIS Bull Pen:**

It had been four months. Four months since Vance offered Tony his own team and him accepting. Gibbs's eyes wondered over to Tony's still empty desk and remembered when Tony come down to the basement and told him.

 ** _Flashback: Four months ago in Gibbs's basement:_**

 _Tony walked down the steps of Gibbs's basement until he reached the bottom "Hey. I brought beer" he said, holding up the beer._

 _Gibbs stopped his sanding and nodded his head towards the work bench._

 _Tony walked over to the bench and placed the beer on the table. "How's the boat coming?" he asked, making conversation._

 _"_ _Okay" Gibbs replied and Tony handed him a beer. Gibbs nodded his thanks._

 _"_ _Did you hear about Abby and her brother? Apparently they are going a trip soon. I can't remember where she said but it was a nice place" Tony said as he sat down on the chair and took a sip of his beer._

 _"_ _I think it's some place they went to as kids" Gibbs answered, also talking a sip of his beer before placing it on the bench._

 _"_ _Probably" Tony said, picking the label of the beer bottle._

 _"_ _What did Vance want to talk about earlier?" Gibbs asked._

 _Tony looked up from his beer bottle, suddenly looking nervous. "Well….that's kind of the reason I wanted to talk to you" he said, trying to look anywhere but at Gibbs._

 _Gibbs saw the nervousness and frowned "What did he say?" he asked._

 _Tony took a deep breath in and his eyes finally settled on the boat in front of him "He….ummmm…." he stopped, thinking of what to say "Vance, may have…..offered me a…job" He finally said._

 _Gibbs tilted his head to the right slightly "Vance offered you a job?" he asked, wondering if he had herd this correctly._

 _"_ _Yeah" Tony said quietly, not wanting to look at Gibbs to see his face._

 _Gibbs took a silent breath in and said "And what did you say?"._

 _Tony didn't say anything for a minute "I said yes" he whispered, almost afraid to move._

 _When Gibbs didn't say anything Tony started to worry. 'Oh god, he's going to kill me!' he thought to himself._

 _"_ _What's the job?" Gibbs asked._

 _Tony looked up at Gibbs but didn't look him in the eye "My own team" he answered._

 _"_ _Where you stationed?"._

 _Tony shrugged "I don't know yet. All I know is that I'm still in the country"._

 _Gibbs nodded and looked down at his beer "When'd you leave?" he asked, not wanting too._

 _"_ _I have two weeks left" Tony answered, watching his boss's reaction._

 _Gibbs continued to look at his beer._

 _"_ _Looks, Boss, I know you're angry that I didn't come to you and you probably want me to leave…." Tony stopped when Gibbs placed his beer on the floor and stood up from his chair and walked over to the other side of the basement._

 _Tony watched him with a frown as he reached up and pulled a wooden box off one of the shelves._

 _Gibbs wiped off the dust with the back of his hand and walked back over to Tony "Take it" he said, handing him the box._

 _Tony frowned and took the box from Gibbs. He looked at the box in his hands and smiled slightly "Did you make this?" he asked as he ran his thumb over the well-crafted, smooth, polished wood._

 _Gibbs nodded. "It's yours" he said and Tony's head snapped up._

 _"_ _What?"._

 _"_ _It's yours" Gibbs said again "Open it"._

 _Tony frowned and began to open the lid, when Gibbs's voice cut him off._

 _"_ _But open it when you feel the time's right" he said, looking Tony in the eye._

 _"_ _But what if I want to open it now?" Tony asked, almost sounding like a child._

 _Gibbs raised his eyebrows and Tony pressed his lips together "Or I can do it when the times right". Gibbs gave a small smile in amusement and agreeance._

 _"_ _Thank you" Tony said, now serious._

 _Gibbs nodded "I can't say I'm happy you're leaving, but" he paused "I'm proud of you. You deserve your own team, you've earned it"._

 _Tony nodded, not trusting his voice._

 _Gibbs took a breath in and picked his beer up "Now, before we get all mushy and start braiding each other's hair, shall we call a toast?" he said. "To new beginnings"._

 _"_ _To new beginnings" Tony repeated and they put their beers together, making a 'clink' sound._

 ** _Present Time:_**

Gibbs was brought out of his memory by the shrill of his phone. "Gibbs" he answered.

"Gear up" he said and Bishop, McGee and his newest Agent's Harris and Reid grabbed their stuff.

James Reid had short dark ash blonde hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a black suit and tie.

Amelia Harris had shoulder length red, wavy hair and green eyes. She was wearing a beige shirt and black trousers.

They all grabbed their guns and badges and quickly followed Gibbs into the elevator before it shut.

 **TBC…**

 **A/N: If you want to know what Amelia and James look like the actual actors names are Sarah Drew and Scott McGregor. What'd you think? Please tell me what you think and if I should continue. I know it's not much so far, but there will be more in the next chapter! Thanks Haylee!**


End file.
